The present invention relates to a coupling device for chain links comprising an elongated element and provided with two pairs of eyes, the eyes in each pair thereof being substantially parallel, said pairs being located in two planes which are turned substantially in 90xc2x0 relative to each other and the eyes of the two pairs thereof having substantially the same size such that the chain links can be disconnected from each other without using tools therefor or without changing the shape of said chain links.
Chain links of the above type are previously known from the publication EP 0 774 086. Since such chain links are easy to disassemble, they are suitable for use in many different areas, e.g. for fastening or adjusting the trawl on a fishing boat.
An appropriate coupling device for use in connection with said chain links is however lacking, i.e. a coupling device which can be mounted or located on and removed from the chain links as simple and quickly as said chain links themselves can be located or attached to each other or removed or disassembled from each other, without using tools and without changing the shape of the coupling device.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate the abovementioned shortage and thus, provide an appropriate coupling device for the chain links in question. This is arrived at by providing the coupling device substantially with the characterizing features of subsequent claim 1.
Since the coupling device is provided with said characterizing features, it is quickly and easily connectable to the chain links without the risk of loosening therefrom by accident. Furthermore, the coupling device is durable and stable, which is important for being able to provide a chain with advantageous characteristics.